SemiCrow Vampire
by Great-Pheonix
Summary: About a Hybrid Crow Vampire who once protected the Angel of YingYang. Later on, he is sent to his doom trapped in a Chamber. 10,000 years later, a reicarnation of that Angel frees him, in a teenage form. Now, He protects that teen from any harm
1. prologue

History of the Spiritual Wars

It all began when the world was at harmony and angel Lina was the controller of balancing the world. Yet she was in a struggling love triangle with a Semi-crow Vampire by the name of Alacrow and horned-shoulder angel, Shitsune. Lina met Alacrow as the abused rogue and gave him her blood to let him live. Then Alacrow provided protection for the angelic princess whenever she was to walk in public places and people would attempt to assassinate her. He does not remember anything about his early life but Lina promised that she will never forget him. As for Shitsune, He was part of royalty and was to be wedded with Lina. Shitsune was not always a nice guy, for there was a dark side to him.

When he heard about the affair that she had, He had to find Alacrow and had him killed. Secretly in Middle of the night, He captured Alacrow and sent him to an underground chamber. Shitsune staked Alacrow wings to the wall with his own horns, strapped him to the wall, and then, he blindfolded Alacrows eyes so that he would see only darkness and nothing else. He told him that he would suffocate alone in the chamber for having contact with his beloved. Alacrow gave a twisted laugh as the door closed. The day, Shitsune and Lina were ready to wed, she pulled out one of the feathers off her wings, asked the Mage to turn it to steel and have the blacksmith change to sword. Then Lina arrived to the chamber door where Alacrow was locked up. Then, she slid the sword under the door for him to see that she still cared about him.

During the Ceremony, Yuki invade and attack the kingdom for the Lastit Stone, It gave the holder the ability not only to control power of Balance and Ying-Yang, it also helped to reincarnate the holder after death. Shitsune then battled Yuki and end up losing to her because of her tremendous speed and dodging of his bullets. As punishment, the general of the Kitsune Klan, Mora, chopped off the arm of Shitsune and shoved the gun in his arm without leaving any bullets inside. Then, the Kitsune warriors strapped him in an underground chamber opposite to Alacrows Chamber.

Yuki asked where the Lastit Stone was, but Lina refused to tell her where it was. Lina hid it in her dress. Yuki and her warriors tied her body to a ying-yang column, and then they spread out her wings and stake them to the other columns. Yuki formed fire from her hands and the column were caught on fire with Lina tied next to it. After that, Yuki and her Kitsune warriors left the kingdom in flames. The Lastit pendent in Lina's dress began to glow and she was burned to ashes and feather floating to the ground.

Character Description

**Alacrow.** A semi-crow vampire who forgot his past, but he is found by Lina. He was founded scarred and abused and was fed with Lina's blood. After that, he started to protect her. Sadly he was imprisoned in an underground chamber. 10,000 years later, he is released by Salina and fed off her blood. Soon, he sees that Salina is the reincarnation of Lina and protected her from dark goons that wanted to capture her. He can change his hands to raven claws and carries a katana that was formed by Lina feather. Later, he collects another sword from an unfamiliar foe.

**Shitsune.** Angel of royalty and light. He was supposed to be married to Lina, but he heard about her love triangle and had Alacrow imprisoned. He was imprisoned in a chamber by Yuki and replaces his hand with a changeable gun, but they didn't leave any bullets for him. One day, he is freed by Etsuko and wants to find the reincarnated Lina and **kill Alacrow **if he was found alive.

**Lina. **Princess of Balance and Tieko. She was in a love triangle with Alacrow and Shitsune. She fed Alacrow her blood after finding him abused and crows surrounding him. She was protected by him, but Shitsune had Alacrow put away. She left Alacrow a sword, so one day he can defend himself with it. She was burned alive by Yuki after not telling her where the stone was. 10,000 years later, she is reincarnated.

**Salina.** 16 years old teen, who goes to Tokyo high, and she is friends with Etsuko. Her Mother, Kanaka, works as a cop and the Father, Koreic, is a historian. One night, she encounters a vampire and she let it free. Couple nights later, she realizes that she is the reincarnation of an angel and she is protected by Alacrow, when night comes. Now she has ability of not being changed to vampire and transform to Lina for limited time.

**Etsuko.** Friend of Saline and master of Angel Shitsune. One day she found Alacrows enemy, Shitsune. Their feud might just ruin her and Saline friendship yet they still speak to each other at school.

**Archind.** Spider spinner spirit that can spin barb wire or steel thread from his glove. He walks with two spider legs that form on his back to help clear through the thread. He encounters Salina and wanted to have her eaten, and later, he loses to Alacrow and became their partner.

**Mohekin.** Alacrow talking crow that has a mohawk. He helps to regain some of Alacrows memory with Koreic history books. He has no other special ability.

**Yuki.** An evil semi-fox warrior who was on the hunt for the Lastit Stone. She got rid of Lina and Shitsune. She died of old age, but rested in a glass casket. Only the blood of Linas reincarnation can awake her and she will unleash hell.

**Mora. **Alacrow's younger step-brother. His father was a vampire bat who raped death, Alacrows mother and keeper of darkness. Later, Mora father was killed by Crowdo, Alacrow father. Alacrow battled Yuki and was close to winning when Mora back attacked him and robbed the death sword from him, and helped Yuki toss out Alacrow and made sure he will never be remembered. Mora then disguised himself as Royan to search if Lina was reincarnated after burning her alive.

**Kitsune Klan. **Bunch of fox-like warriors under control of Mora and Lady Yuki. They came back to the future due to the Shitsune and Alacrow encounter.

The Biography of Alacrow

Alacrow was part-crow and part-vampire. The crow part came from the father side and the mother was actually death, but part of her was vampire herself. Her only company was the ravens and the crows. She fell in love by half-crow half-demon, Crowdo. Then, Alacrow was born. He was known as Prince Yang and Reserver of Death (later, he is revealed as the Dark King). A War started between the Flaming Kitsunes and the Death Crows; with Yuki controlling Kitsune Clan and Crowdo leading the Death Crow army. The Battle lasted for months and war came to pause, when Alacrow shows his transformation and the Kitsune feared his form and left the field in fear. He then told his parents that he wanted to battle against Yuki to stop the wars once and for all. The mother agreed to it and gave him a crow companion by the name Mohekin, special thing about this crow was not that it only talks but it had a Mohawk. Before Alacrow left to face her, Crowdo came to his son giving him a sword with a large blade. It was large black feather from his father back and united with his mother's black stickle blade then took off with Mohekin. When he battled against Yuki, he was close to winning. Later, He was attacked by behind from some shady character. Yuki and the shady character tossed him out making sure no one remembered him. Later, he is remembered again


	2. CH 1

The Finding of a Vampire and Knowledge of the Lastit Stone

It was a bright Friday morning in Japan as a long back haired girl and a short haired red head were running towards Tokyo High. While running the red head yelled back to the black haired girl, "Hurry up, Salina-chan, we are going to be late!"

Salina shouts back to the Red head, "Don't be yelling at me for running so slow Et-chan, it's not my fault!" glaring forwards at Etsuko who was starting to become further ahead every second.

"Well, if you're not going to stop running slowly then I'll just have to drag you there!" Etsuko shouted and grabbed Salina's arm passing the school gate and dashing into the class room right after the bell had rang. As they enter the class room they are met with a glare from the teacher and he yells out, "You two are late, what is your excuse?"

As Salina remained silent, Etsuko took charge and convincingly lied, "I can explain! Salina tripped and I had to save her life because it was just that gosh darn life threatening!"

The teacher rolled his eyes and said "Just, please take your seat ladies!"

After the school day was completed Etsuko and Salina chattily walked back home giggling and talking about normal teenage girl things. Salina's father was historian on Tokyo's history and learning the mystic ways of the ying-yang that balance the World and her mother was a cop. Salina's mother was not very protective with her daughter though, because she believed if she kept holding on to her daughters' hand, she would be dependant for the rest of her life.

As soon as they arrived at her home, Salina grabbed on to one of the historian books of her fathers and began to study the text. Etsuko looked on in wonderment asking, "Why are you reading your fathers books? Isn't he going to need them?"

"My dad said I'm allowed to read them when he isn't using them." Salina said as she continued to flip through the pages of the history book. Suddenly she saw a picture of a stone that struck her interest and showed it to Etsuko. "Check this out! The Lastit Stone is a powerful stone that was handed down through many angels, one of the holders was Princess Lina of Tieko, now known as Tokyo. The stone gave the holder the power to balance people's hearts, and reincarnate the holder." As soon as Salina finished read the paragraph, she snapped shut the book and Etsuko responded quickly.

"Hold up let me read that for minute, I want to read about the Lina angel." She grabbed the book flipped through the pages and read out loud, "Lina the angel was also the princess of Tieko and holder of Lastit Stone. Apparently she was to be married to angel of royalty and light, Lord Shitsune, but it was heard that she was caught in a love triangle with a certain vampire. She fed this vampire with her own blood since she was invulnerable to vampire bites, so she couldn't be turned into one. Lina was then protected by this vampire until Shitsune got rid of him locking him in an underground chamber. She was later killed by the ruthless warrior by name of Yuki."

While the girls were still reading, there was a knock at the door. It was Salina's Father. "Sorry to disturb you two…I just came to find a book." Salina closed it again and gave it to her father. "Thanks Salina, I'll give it back to you to read later."

Etsuko lay on the bed and Salina looked out at her window then thought "_What was that vampires name? It never mentioned it in the book. I wonder. . . . "_

Later that evening her mother came home and asked Salina and the still present Etsuko to run an errand for her. They had to go to the local Dry Cleaners to pick up a suit for her. Salina and Etsuko were on their way to the dry cleaners, Salina equipped with a cell phone but on the way there they started to get followed.

"Do you have a feeling that we are being watched?" Etsuko asked feeling a chill going down her back with the common paranoia.

"Well it is dark, and I feel like we are being watched, so we better keep close eye if anyone is following us." added Salina frowning, she to feeling the chill.

Then out of no where, a thug came in front of the two and asked "What are you two lovely ladies up to?"

Etsuko responded, trying to sound unafraid but her eyes betraying her, "That's none of your concern."

The thug laughed and responded "well **boys,** looks like we got some tough ones" then two other thugs came from behind and started to chuckle.

Making a dash to the right out of reach for the thugs, Salina shouted, "**Run for it!**" as Etsuko quickly dashed to the right.

Then Thugs came running after them shouting, "**You can't out run us**!" Trying to decide which girl to go after, quickly picking the slower of the two, Salina.

As Etsuko took off to another street as Salina went through the park as quickly as she could. The thugs continue to follow Salina getting closer by the second. Salina thought to herself as she continued to run, "_Why? What do they want from me?_" Soon, she became short of breath and tried to find a quick fix. She quickly spots a door, opening it peering inside. It seemed to lead to an underground tunnel. Salina jumps in desperately slamming the door in her own face and tumbles down the stairs, luckily unharmed. "I hope that it didn't make too much of a riot."

As she gets up she looks up to see a creature strapped to the wall, its wings were staked, and eyes blind-folded, looking sad in the dreary tunnel. Salina, feeling some what in a trance, walks up to it un-stakes the wings, and uncovers the blindfold from its eyes. The creature, suddenly, opens its closed eyes peering down expectantly at Salina. At first Salina tired to back away from it but the wings drew her near him quickly capturing her in an odd embrace and the creature said "You're just the right person to become my meal." It bared its fangs and sank them into Salina's neck.

Just at the same moment, the thugs arrived at door and saw the creature draining Salina's blood. The largest and leader-like one starred on with wide eyes saying, "Oh god, this shit is just messed up." Quickly regretting it.

The vampire released Salina and looked at the thugs with his bloody mouth. "Kill it!" said one of the thugs. The Vampire released himself from the straps and used his raven claw to wipe off the thugs' heads. Then he looks to the girl, waiting for something to happen. Salina slowly got up and the vampire grabbed her neck. He looked in her eyes and notice it didn't turn red, and he asked "Why didn't you change?"

Etsuko ran down the stairs screaming out in fright, "Salina, are you down there?!?!?!?"

The vampire saw Etsuko and whispered to Salina in her ear as light it was almost a thought, "_I'll be back and I will find you for more blood_." The vampire left and picked up a sheathed-sword with him.

Etsuko came down the tunnel and found Saline on ground still breathing. "I'll call for help." Etsuko said as she kneeled down next to Salina pulling the cell phone from the stunned girl's pocket. As this was all happening, Salina stroked her neck where the vampire had bitten her and thought to herself _"Strange how I didn't change, how was I immune to it?"_


	3. CH 2

Stalking a prey and Revealing of a Princess

As police officials and detectives went down the underground tunnel, they removed the three dead thug's bodies and had Salina hospitalized. Her mother, Kanaka, was reported to the police department to figure out what happen with the death of the three boys and Salina bleeding. They had very little clues from Etsuko because she wasn't there to see what actually happened.

Head-detective said" The three thugs were by the name Bill, Randolph, and Helms. They recently robbed a small gas shop, and then they confronted the girls at the same moment. However, the mysterious part was that we found young Salina lying on the ground bleeding from the neck. Etsuko does not know how Salina got the marks though."

Kanaka responds, "My daughter had her blood drained. It not like the thugs were cannibals or vampires of any sort. What I heard from Etsuko was that they were chased and they had to split up. They choose to follow Salina. The only way she thought she could lose them, was in the underground tunnel. Also, that tunnel was heard to be hunted and that a vampire was imprisoned there."

The detectives laugh; one of them responds "You're crazy; there are no such things as vampires. Who believes that a vampire or some blood sucking creature was living in there?"

Kanaka respond, "The one person I believe is my husband, and he knows what he is doing and is currently on research history of our town, basically our capital was based on spiritual events, mechanizes and more."

Back at the hospital, Salina's neck was bandaged, and her father, Koreic, was at her bedside. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to her left noticing her father. "Hey sweetheart, you ok?"

Salina couldn't speak so she nodded to tell him that she was ok. Koreic stayed at Saline's bedside and said, "I'm going to be staying with you for the night."

Before he went to sit by the couch, Salina turned towards the window and there was a dark figure with raven wings, and as it smiled, it bared it fangs. Salina was freaking out, ready to fall off her bed. Then her father caught her before she hit the ground. "What happen? It's like you saw a ghost or something." Replied Koreic.

Salina pointed toward the window and then the dark figure was gone. "Just lay down and rest. Don't worry about it." said her father.

Salina rested taking slow breaths, closed her eyes and slept. The dark figure came back giving an evil glare wanting Salina.

Next 2 days, Salina was released and was able to go to school the next day. Later, it was twelve o'clock and she sat down and had lunch with Etsuko. "You okay, Salina?"

"No, I'm not okay." She responded. "People have been asking me, 'did the vampire enjoy your blood? How does it feel to be first person in school to be bitten?' why can't they just shut up? Why can't they just leave me alone?"

"Some people just like to play the ass and mess with people's head. Don't worry; if you ever need company, I'm always around." Said Etsuko begin supportive for Salina.

Still eating lunch, the hottest boy in school, by the name of Royan, stopped and sat by Etsuko and Salina. He turned to Salina, staring at her with his shady green eyes and said "I heard what happen, I'm sorry that you're the center of attention." Salina said, "Thanks but, I don't want your pity." Etsuko quickly responded, "Hey Royan, what's up?"

Royan then asked Salina,"Would you like to go out to eat sometime, maybe Friday." Salina answered, "Sorry but I have plans." Etsuko respond,"I'm not to busy on Friday."

"Salina, I insist." Said Royan and left after kissing her hand. Etsuko's mouth dropped and said to Salina, "Why would you reject a dinner date with Royan? Go out with him, that might get you mind off that thing." Salina with worried look said "That's the thing. I keep seeing images of it and I feel like I'm being watched. Beside I'm not the type to go out." Salina thought, may its not so bad to go out with a guy, and she has been notice as a single to everyone, so she thought about it and told Etsuko, crossing her arms"…I guess I can give it a try."

That Friday, Saline decides to go out with Royan. She did her hair and got a blue dress. Since he is taking her to fancy dinner and he is the richest and not very snobby. This time, she went through her mom's closet and picked out a gun for protection. Kanaka spotted her daughter, "I hope you not trying to commit suicide." said her mother.

"No, I'm taking it, in cause some thug comes after me again. I'm going out with this boy and want to make sure what happen a week ago, didn't happen again." Kanaka hugged Salina. "I use to act that way when I was afraid to go out. Go on, don't forget to call me if anything seems wrong." said her mother, giving Salina a phone.

Salina walked and looked around. She took shortcut through park then started seeing figures, then heard a silent hiss. She started to feel a chill up her bare spine. She pulled out gun and asked, "Who is there?" then out of the trees, came a big thug with a crow bar. As soon as she was ready to shot, a raven claw pierced through the thug's body and dropped dead.

It was the same vampire that she encountered in underground tunnel. They both stared at each other for while, Salina aiming her gun at the creature. The vampire responded,"Lovely night, what's the occasion, may I ask?" Noticing the blue dress she was wearing.

Salina said acting bravely, "I'm going to eat, but it looks I get to take my first shot at killing a creature like you." The vampire smirked, "That nickname is starting to bug me." He suddenly came closer to her and Salina fell backwards dropping the gun.

"It been 10,000 years since I last tasted blood, and yours was the sweetest I have ever tasted so farm back in the chamber. I guess the saying was true, the blood of female is warmer and sweeter then a vampire can taste." He begins to smile and smirk. Salina grabbed the gun and shot four bullets in his head. He then laughed and holes in his head quickly repaired. "You freak!" screamed Salina as she ran for restaurant. "Looks like I'll have to hunt for my meal this time" He unfolded his wings and laughed as he flew after her.

Salina kept running and finally met Royan under a tree's shadow in the park. Salina said, catching her breath "I thought you wanted me to meet you at the restaurant." Royan respond, "I decide to take a walk to see if I can catch up with you, then we eat. Why are you exhausted?" Saline replied to the question saying that she encountered a vampire on the way. Then Royan came out of the shadow with red eyes instead of green eyes. "No, you can't be one of them; He got to you, didn't he?" Salina asked.

Royan respond, "No, my dear, this was not done by vampire, I was taken to research lab, and scientist injected a fang chip inside me. This changes me from human to vampire." Salina feeling bad for Royan said, "Who did this to you? We have to get the chip out of you."

Royan said, "No, I can live as an immortal being. In order for me to live longer, I just need blood of younger people to keep me alive and strong, starting with you."

He put Salina in a trance and drew her near him. "Why do you want to do this to me?"

He respond, "I love you Salina, I want you to be with me and besides, I have always wanted to taste female blood." He begin to rub his hand on Salina's neck, she pulls out her gun slowly pointing at his eye. "I'll shoot your head off if you don't let me go. You don't want to do this. I know you better then that."

Royan said with soft dark voice, "Salina, I love you. Don't you want to be with me? I can give you pleasure and longer life." Royan took the gun and threw it out of the way. "Now remain silent so that I can take you with me, and you can taste my blood after." He smirked and laughed, as for Salina, she begins to cry.

Out of nowhere, an explosion came out and the vampire that Salina encountered came back. "I found you!" Then he looks at Royan, "listen little man, your going to have to find your own food source, that one there is mine, I bitten her before you." Royan begins to laugh, "She's your meal! Ha, she is not a vampire, now is she? So what makes you think that she is yours?" The vampire said. "No, but that is all going to change when I get rid of you, you miserable piece of trash!" He begins to walk closer. "You actually think she loves you. You can't get a girl, so you manipulate the weak telling them how much you care, and they would run in your arms. You're so pathetic."

"Why don't you go and died, or better yet I'll have my shadow ghost do the work for me." Shadow ghouls came from out of the ground, trees and bushes surrounding the vampire. Salina watched all this in fear, and still under the painful trance. "This is as low you can get, using ghouls to do your killings; I'll send you all to hell for life."

Royan got pissed and order the ghouls to stab him. As soon as they charge after the vampire, he concealed himself in his crow wings. The ghouls stabbed through the wings and feathers fell to the ground. "I guess the fool know he couldn't last against my creatures."

Salina looks at the feathers and closed her eyes in sadness. "Now to finish what I was about to start." Royan pulled Salina's head back and bared his fangs. As all this was happening, the feathers were surrounding the area, creating a shield, and a crow landed in the area staring at Royan. Royan stopped and left Salina on the ground. "What is going on?" said Royan. The crow started to form to a human and appeared as the vampire the ghouls just killed. "No, No we just killed you." The vampire laughed at him saying, "You thought your ghouls shadow stab can kill me?" Royan quickly responded, "Kill him and Hurry!" Shadow ghouls jumped after the vampire, and he unsheathed his sword saying, "May Lina's strength and grace be with me." Then he sliced the heads of the ghouls and did an uppercut in their chest. He killed all the ghouls that were left in the shielded area.

Royan, in fear, says, "You can have the girl, I'm gone." The vampire aimed sword at Royan's back saying,"who said I would let you live?" Then with a speed, he stabbed him and Royan fell to the ground. It didn't kill him but the chip popped out of his mouth and broke.

The vampire returned to the sleeping Salina, then bared his fangs towards her neck. Then a jewel shined in Salina's chest. "What is that light?" The vampire complained. Salina's black eyes turned sapphire blue and said, "It is me, the one who let you lived, the one who gave you the sword." The vampires' mouth dropped and responded, "Is that you?" He picked up her head closer to his chest. "Lina!" Salina black hair changed to blonde and formed wings on her back. "Yep it's me, Alacrow." Vampire was stunned to see Lina's appearance, "So, this girl is your reincarnation?" Alacrow replied.

"Yes this is true." She stood up and went to the fallen Royan, healed him and teleport him to front of his house, and erasing his memory of what he just saw. For Salina, Lina got her out of the trance. Salina looked around and saw a transparent angel and vampire. "What going on?" she asked.

Lina told Salina, "You are my reincarnation, you hold inside you the Lastit Stone." Lina passed her hand 2 feet from Salina chest, and revealed the stone in her chest. Salina was amazed to be the holder of powerful jewel. "You must tell no one that you hold the jewel, or people will hunt you down for it and who knows what they will do with it." Salina then looked at vampire. "That is Alacrow, my beloved protector." Salina then remembered the book that she and Etsuko read about a certain semi-crow vampire. "So your name is Alacrow, you're the one in that love triangle." She said. Alacrow didn't make response. "He will be your protector now, as long as I'm connected with you, he will always protect." Salina agreed to keeping the Lastit Stone a secret and the angel vanished. Alacrow looked at Salina in bow position and bend his head down to ground. Salina didn't know what Alacrow was up to and he said, "Forgive me for scaring you like that. I'm at your command, my lady." He got up and picked up Salina like child, and flew her home.


	4. CH 3

The Dark Students of Tokyo High

Alacrow landed safely near Salina's doorstep. She told him, "You better hide so no one finds you." Alacrow said in response, "Don't I always?" He flew to a tree, staying out of site. Salina rang the doorbell and her mother answered the door. "Back already, how was the dinner?" Her response to the mothers comment was, "It was quite surprising." She went though door and closed it. Alacrow slept on a tree and covered himself in his wings.

Couple of hours later, Salina went to her attic and opened a window calling for Alacrow. He came to his master's call. Salina asked, "Are you afraid of sunlight? You can stay in the attic if you want to. My parents don't come up here anymore." Alacrow looked inside, "Might as well. I have to find some place dark to stay, so may be I will stay here." He went over to the hammock and lay down. Salina went back to her room to sleep.

After a crazy night, Salina rested and got up to eat breakfast that morning. She started eating pancakes. She decides to go to the attic, without beginning questioned by her parents. She looked for Alacrow and sees him covering himself with his wings. Still under the shadow, he lied on the hammock in the attic. She left a pancake and Alacrow response "Sorry, I'm not the type to eat human food." Salina, excitedly and with enthusiasm, encouraged Alacrow to eat the pancake. Salina came closer with the pancake, "come and try one, please?" He refuses, and then Salina pretends to cry." Why won't you try my mom's pancakes?" He got annoyed and said, "Fine, I'll taste the stupid pancake." Salina hands Alacrow the pancake. He bites it, and then takes another bite, then takes a huge bite, eating the pancake whole. "I don't like it." He replied. Salina's mouth dropped and got tempered up. Alacrow smirked and told Salina, petting her head, "Its called sarcasm, I heard people talking about it, and so I decide to use it on you to catch your reaction." Salina got mad and left saying, "you're so mean." Alacrow response, "I can't always be a headstrong guardian, I need to be entertained too, you know."

Salina went to visit Etsuko's house. She rang the bell and her mother opened the door greeting in Salina. Etsuko came downstairs and notice Salina at the door. "Salina-chan, you're here." Salina gave her a hug. Etsuko took her to the bedroom to do their average teen talk about school, music, art and other random conversations. Etsuko brought up a topic. "Hey Salina, how was the date with Royan, was it romantic?" Salina then froze up and remembered that she promise to Lina not to talk about what happen, or mention the stone. At the same time, she didn't want to lie to Etsuko because of their great friendship that they had. So Salina had to be honest and mixed up some lie to Etsuko. She could not bring up the subject of the stone. "What happens was that… Royan was a vampire." Etsuko looked at Salina as if she was nuts, then she replied. "I don't believe you, Royan was normal when he pass by to see you." Salina said, "That was during afternoon, Couple nights ago when I went to meet him, he had red eyes, pale skin and put me in trance and kept squeezing me and said I love you." Salina look towards the ground feeling shamed. Etsuko looks at her pretending to believe her then ask, "What happened after?" Salina looked at Etsuko and told her holding on to her shoulder. "The same vampire that bit me, saved me then he left and stared at me, I'm scared that he might comeback." Etsuko gave Salina a hug and told, "You should have asked me to be there with you." Salina was upset to have lied to her, and did not tell her that Alacrow was now her protector.

On Monday, Salina and Etsuko arrived to school, not late. There were a lot of kids, mostly boys, sitting in the office with angry looks as if something angered them. "_Why are their so many boys in there?_" She asked herself. "They got into a fight with the teachers and they are all getting detention and their parents are being called at this minute." Salina turned her head to see who was talking and it was Royan at her side. "Oh, hi Royan...what is up?" She restraining herself from talking about the night he was turned to a vampire. "Sorry if I was late, for some reason I was walking to the restaurant to meet you, then it was all a blur." Salina then laughed and said,"oh don't worry about it, I had to go…shopping with my mother. Ha ha!" Salina laughed and said, "Better go."

As she continues to walk down the hall, she felt a strange energy coming from the janitor's basement. She continues to look at the door and she heard a voice in her head. "_You feel it too_?" She looked around they she realize who voice it was. "_Lord Alacrow, where are you?_" Salina looked around. "_I'm speaking to you in your mind and still in your attic, listen; I feel a dark presence in the school. Meet me in the front of your school so we can check it ourselves._" Salina then spoke out loud saying. "Why would you want to meet here, their is nothing wrong with the school!" Salina covered her mouth, looked back and notice people were staring at her. "Nothing going on over here." As she tries to leave, she bumped into the janitor. "I better go before my bell rings." Then she ran with a speed. The Janitor entered the basement and looked at his bamboo plant that he cared about so much. He watered and hugged it, a couple seconds; his eyes were starting to change to different colors.

Later at lunch, she sat down and didn't bother eating her lunch. A boy gets up to put away his tray and bumps into the janitor. "Hey, watch where you're going!" yelled the janitor. The boy screamed back, "What you going to do about it old fool, Start getting some better reflexes." The Janitor stood up to the boy saying, "You better watch how you speak to your elders, because if I were your relative I would whip you in front of all these kids." The boy, playing the wise guy, replies, "Luckily I'm not related to you, so I can do this." The boy tackles him like a football player and beat up the janitor. Everyone gather to watch, but the staff went in to stop the fight. Salina just looked on didn't bother to see what was happening. "_Just as I thought, a fiend that feeds off the joyful feelings of a student and turns them to hate_." Said Alacrow in Salina's mind. Salina then agreed, "_Fine, I'll meet you at night in front of the school._"

Salina went to her attic, and found Alacrow crouching at the window ready to leave. "Hop on my back." He said. Salina jumped on crossing her arms around his neck. He jumped out the window then flapped his wings flying to the sky. Salina was starting to feel scared and tries not to look down. "First time flying?" he asked. "On a vampires back, yea this is my first time." She responded hysterically. "Don't worry I won't try to knock you off. If you fall, I'll catch you." said Alacrow. As they continue to fly above the clouds out of site, Salina saw her school roof pointing at it. "It's right there." Alacrow glide back then landed in front of the school. She ran to the door realizing that the door had a huge lock in the front. "We can't pass through here." She replied. Alacrow then used his crow talon and began to listen for the click to unlock it. "Your talons can't possibly unlock that." Said Salina. When Alacrow heard the click, the lock fell and he removed the chain. "Did you say something, I was listening for the click and I heard you mumble." Salina then move to the door, opened it, and went inside as Alacrow followed her and replied, "I thought so."

Alacrow began to walk down the dark hall and notice some lights were on. "Someone is in here. It's either human or monster." Salina kept going and Alacrow ducked under his wings saying, "I have to prevent my eyes from the light." "I understand that." She replied. They found the door wide open. Also there was a dim light downstairs and Salina went down alone. She saw the janitor sitting on a stool. "Why are you here? Come to beat me up? "He replied. Salina responded, "No that's not it, it's just that well…has their ever been anything abnormal here?" Janitor says "Hee, Nothing but my plant and me. Come and take a look at it. Its lovely, isn't it?" Salina went closer to it. The plant formed thorns and long vines and got larger. Salina tried to leave from it but its vines wrapped her foot, hands and covered her mouth. Janitor began to laugh and said, "My plant has long to taste human flesh, you must have know that it was feeding off of human joy and that what got the kids to get all rowdy. Since you know too much…" The Janitor pulled out a pocketknife and holding Salina by the hair, he said. "It is time for you to die." Salina closed his eyes.

Alacrow used his crow claw grabbing him by the throat and said to him,"Never touch my master." Alacrow attempted to stab the janitor with his talons, but bamboo vines wrapped around his foot and swung him to the wall, releasing his feet. Quickly, Alacrow landed on the sidewall on his feet and looked at Salina wrapped in the vines. He went to save her but then the plant started to make mores vines creating a thick shield to make sure Alacrow didn't reach her. "You won't be able to reach her at this rate." said the janitor as he laughed at him. Alacrow pulled out his katana saying, "May Lina's strength and grace be with me." Alacrow then sliced his way through the vines and got Salina untangled from the vines, freeing her.

Then the janitor got mad ordering the plant to get a hold of him. Alacrow picked her up, taking her out of harms way. The vines got hold of his wings and Salina fell rolling towards the stairs. The Bamboo plant used its vines as whips and lashed at Alacrow's bareback causing him to bleed black blood. Janitor began to laugh. Salina got up and saw Alacrow's katana on the ground and tossed it at the vine releasing his arms. Alacrow landed on his feet and got his katana and said, "DIE! YOU STUPID PIECE OF WEED!" Then he sliced it in half and the bamboo shriveled to its small size. The Janitor looked at Alacrow and got afraid crawling to a corner saying, "You're not human." Alacrow then smashed the old man's head to the wall crushing his skull.

Alacrow fell to the ground and lay down on his back. His black blood spelt on the ground. Then Salina got over to Alacrow and cut herself with the pocketknife. Knowing that Alacrow needed blood after the whip lashes that he got on his back. Salina told him, "Alacrow, smell this." She put her arm closer to Alacrow mouth and then he suddenly bites it and sucked blood from her arm. After couple seconds of draining her blood, He released her arm and said, "Sorry, you didn't have to feed me blood." Then Salina looked at her cut and pulled down sleeve to cover the cut.

They left the school, chained and locked. Alacrow flew Salina home through the attic window. He ripped a piece of cloth and grabbed Salina's arm. Salina looks at him saying, "What you want more, what is wrong with you?" Alacrow responded, wrapping Salina's arm, "It's to prevent your arm from bleeding too much. That's why I'm wrapping it up." Alacrow finished wrapping it then went to lie down on the hammock. He said "Goodnight!" She replied, "Night Alacrow." Salina went to her room looking at her bandage arm, and then she looked out the window at a Raven standing on a tree limb. Then she went to bed thinking if anyone would find the janitor's body in the basement.


End file.
